


"The Best Kind of Torture."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Job, Hand Job, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Denial, basically harry makes louis beg to cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been refused to cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Best Kind of Torture."

Louis’ knuckles where white from how hard he was gripping the sofa cushions. His head was thrown back against Harry’s shoulder, eyes closed in ecstasy as Harry’s lube slicked hand worked over his throbbing cock. Harry had him trapped, he was sitting on Harry’s lap - naked. Harry didn’t have a t-shirt on. Somehow Harry had rearranged his legs - he chose to wear track suit bottoms which gave Harry a little more movement - so Louis’ legs were spread. Harry had told him not to move his hands from where they were placed on the cushions in a harsh dominant voice, and if he did move, he wasn’t allowed to cum.

There’s nothing worse than being denied an orgasm.

Louis would’ve cum by now - because Harry’s hands were so big and that in itself, turned Louis on so much - but Harry had smirked and slipped a navy blue cock ring over Louis while muttering “this is going to be fun!!” Louis didn’t know what to really expect, but soon he was being pushed closer and closer to the cusp of release, but no matter how hard he tried to cum, it was stopped by that fucking cock ring. And as if it couldn’t get any worse, Harry had bent him over and shoved a decent sized vibrating butt plug up his tight arsehole.

So not only did Louis have the cock ring, he also had the butt plug vibrating against his fucking prostate and Harry’s massive wet hand working over his shaft, Harry also paid special attention to the frenulum; which drives Louis insane and Harry knows it, bastard. Needless to say, he has never wanted to cum so badly in his life. It was the best kind of torture.

His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his tattoos shining because of it. His hair was mattered to his forehead and his blue eyes blown in lust and want, not really blue at this point. His thick thighs were shaking and his knuckles were even more white. Back arching off of Harry’s also sweaty chest. His breathing was erratic, rib cage moving up and down with forced breath, heart thumping so he can hear it in his ears. Little pathetic whimpers and moans escaped his lips as Harry flicked and twisted his wrist just right. He just wanted to cum.

Harry - even though Louis couldn’t see - had a massive smirk on his face as he watched his boyfriend writhe on his lap. The way Louis moved his big bootylicious bubble butt over his own erection was satisfying for now, until he got Louis to suck the orgasm out of him. He loved Louis like this, panting, sweating and writhing because of him. It was the best feeling and he was the only one who saw the twenty two year old like this.

Harry buried his face into Louis neck, biting and then sucking marks into hot flesh. Harry’s other hand was holding his stomach but every once in a while, he would move it upwards, and flick over Louis nipple which caused the boy to stutter out a gasp or a moan, Harry didn’t really know, it was hard to concentrate on what Louis was gasping out when he was watching his fist practically swallow Louis dick again and again. 

"You okay Lou?" His voice hoarse and turned on.

Louis nodded but that wasn’t good enough according to Harry. “Words Louis!!” He snapped before taking his hand off and cupping Louis’ balls which were heavy. Fuck, he just really wanted to cum.  
Louis whined, “y-yeah, g-good!”

Harry smiled and pumped a little more lube - handy to have a pump bottle of lube Harry thinks - into the palm of his hand before he began working on Louis’ red angry blunt head. He only concentrated on his head. It was torture. Bastard. 

The butt plug was buzzing away, causing Louis’ head to go fuzzy and along with Harry’s hand, he thinks he’ll be cumming for days after. He just really wanted to cum, “Ha-Harry, pl-please.” He whined.

"What do you want baby?" Harry spoke in his ear.

"I wanna cum, please Harry. Please let me cum!!” He begged.

Harry tutted, “you sound pathetic, begging me to let you cum. Like a little slut, is that what you are Louis?”

Louis whined again, “y-yes. Slut, I’m a slut. Harry, PLEASE!”

He has had enough and if he doesn’t cum in the next thirty seconds his balls are gonna explode. And he will not be cleaning it up. 

"Why should I let you cum, Lou?" Harry inquired in a patronizing tone.

Louis tried to huff indignantly, but all came out was a moan. 

"If you don’t let me cum, I’m gonna fuck-fucking die. Please Harry.”

Harry laughed and used his free hand to flick a switch on the little remote which was sitting happily next to him. And it wasn’t the remote for the TV, it was the remote for the Goddamn butt plug shoved deep within Louis. He gasped and arched his back when he felt it intensify, letting out a grunt and a string of profanities along with another few pleas. Harry is finally letting him cum; well, Louis thought he was going to.

"Okay, Lou. I’ll remove the ring, but don’t cum unless you’re told. Understand?!" His voice firm and smug.

Louis was nearly crying, literally, he could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. He has never been pushed like this and he’s ashamed to admit it, but he fucking loves it.  
"O-okay." He whimpers.

Harry smiles and removes the cock ring quickly. And Louis can’t help help but moan out loud at the relief but then remembers he can’t cum until he’s told. It’s torture when Harry wraps his hand back around his dick and along with the fucking buzzing inside him. He’s going to combust.

Harry’s drags are slow and deliberate and Louis bites his lip because he just wants to let go. The buzz is still rattling his prostate and it’s amazing. Harry’s movements speed up and Louis can feel the burning coil in his stomach intensify with every drag of Harry’s hand.

He can’t hold on any longer and before he knows it, he’s screaming Harry’s name’ arching his back and making a mess of ivory on his stomach, chest and Harry’s fist. His breathing his coming out in harsh breaths and Harry is still moving his hand and the buzz is still there and he’s sensitive but he feels sated and amazing and hey! His balls are still intact.

"Did I say you could cum, Louis?"

Harry’s hand is really jacking off now, the speed Harry is going should be illegal after someone has just shot their load. Louis screams - rather girlish but wouldn’t admit it - because ouch but also fuck yeah that feels good. “Ha-Harry, st-stop!!” He whimpered. “Hurts.”

"Nah uh. You came without permission, so this time, you going to cum again with permission. And then you’re going to give me the best fucking blowjob of my life. You’re gonna let me use that pretty little mouth yeah? Gonna stretch your lips around my cock, right baby. You know you look pretty as a picture when you’re sucking cock. Fucking slut!!”  
Dirty talk is a weakness of Louis’ so when Harry pumps a little more lube in his palm and wraps his hand around Louis cock again, twisting it to make sure he’s coated, Louis fucking loses it and bucks up into Harry’s fist while the butt plug wears down Louis’ prostate to nothing. Harry’s pace is fast and cruel, Harry’s spare hand finds its way to Louis’ neck and he adds a wee bit of pressure. Louis’ panting through the hold, and he didn’t know he had such a thing for asphyxiation, but you know what they say, you learn something new everyday. Whimpering, he asks Harry to cum, and Harry replies with yes and a bite to Louis’ neck once he lets Louis’ throat go. His stomach irrupts with the fire that burns throughout his core and once again, he’s shooting his load and screaming while his eyes snap shut because good-fucking-god it feels good.

"Right, up and bend over!" Harry commands before Louis has time to recover from the train which just hit him.

Louis finds he can barely stand.

He manages though and stands on wobbly legs, bending over so his hands are on the coffee table. Harry slaps his arse so it jiggles prettily before prying his ass cheeks apart (Louis totally forgot about the toy) and yanking the butt plug out and throwing it somewhere in the room. Harry spreads Louis and eyes his hole; it’s stretched, a cute pink colour and wet; Harry smirks.

He leans in and flicks his tongue over the fluttering muscle and Louis nearly face plants into his own designer coffee table. He weakly mutters out a ‘no’ and tries to move away but Harry is having none of it and holds his hips still while he eats him out. Louis his moaning again and then he’s screaming because oh hey, Harry’s got three fucking fingers into him.

Louis cums again, almost dryly, it’s just a pathetic dribble and his head is feeling a little light and how many is that? Three, Louis thinks. Another smack and then Louis is being turned around and pushed to his knees. He’s face to face? Face to cock? Never mind. Harry’s pants are down by his ankles, a hand wrapped around the base of his dick as he smears his precum over Louis’ lips. Louis opens his mouth automatically and begins sucking Harry down to the back of his throat. Harry’s hand fists the back on Louis’ skull, gripping the hair tightly and forces Louis’ head down that little further, letting out a sinful moan when he hears the sweet sound of Louis gagging around him. When Louis looks like he can’t breathe, a tinge of purple painting his normally tanned skin, he pulls Louis off. Louis is sure he looks like a sinful picture (well, to Harry anyway) with sweaty skin, eyes blood shot and shiny with tears and saliva dripping down his own chin and chest, he really doesn’t get why Harry makes him look this way. He’s flicking his tongue over the frenulum and slit but he remembers Harry loves it when Louis rolls his balls in his wet warm mouth, so Louis pops one in like a piece of sucking candy and swirls his tongue around before Harry decides he wants Louis talented mouth wrapped around him again.

This time, Harry is relentless as he fucks into Louis’ mouth like there’s no tomorrow. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it because Louis is so beautiful when his cheeks are hallow and his lips are stretched and red and there’s saliva seeping through. His eyes blown and looking up at Harry innocently, like he hasn’t got a cock wrecking his throat. Harry’s gut twists, the flame igniting and spreading and then he’s shooting hot thick spunk down his boyfriends throat, keeping Louis’ head there until he’s finished. Riding out his orgasm like it’ll last forever.

Breathing heavily, Harry releases Louis’ head and pulls his lethargic boyfriend into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis smiles lazily and nuzzles under Harry’s chin. His throat is gonna be raw later, but he doesn’t care because he feels amazing and he knows he’s made Harry happy.

"I hope it wasn’t too much, Lou?"

Louis shakes his head no, (his voice would probably be a little raw at this moment in time) and sighs contently. Harry hugs him closer and kisses Louis on his temple before muttering a "I love you." They drift off into a love-filled, satisfied sleep. Everything they needed to do - like shower and eat and get dressed - can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It was so much to fun to write. It's posted on tumblr; suicidaltomlinson come and say hi. Kudos, comment and bookmark. Feedback is always awesome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
